Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXIII
W taki to wieczór siedział na przyzbie domu pan Cyprianowicz goszcząc księdza Woynowskiego, któren po nieszporach przyjechał go odwiedzić, i czterech panów Bukojemskich stale przebywających w Jedlince. Przed nimi stał na krzyżakach stół, na nim łagiewka miodu i szklenice, a oni słuchając cichego szumu puszczy, popijali z wolna, podnosząc oczy ku niebu, na którym błyszczał mocno sierp księżyca, i rozmawiając o wojnie. - Dzięki Bogu i waszmości dobrodziejowi, że wkrótce znów będziem gotowi do drogi - mówił Mateusz Bukojemski. - Co tam było, to było. I święci nawet grzeszyli, a cóż dopiero ułomny człowiek, któren bez łaski boskiej nic nie wskóra. Ale jak spojrzę na ów miesiąc, któren jest tureckim znakiem, to mnie tak zaraz ta pięść swędzi, jakby mija komary pocięły. No! daj Bóg jak najprędzej, to sobie człek ulży. Najmłodszy Bukojemski zamyślił się trochę i rzekł: - Czemu to, księże dobrodzieju, Turkowie jakoweś nabożeństwo do miesiąca mają i na chorągwiach go noszą? - A psi to nie mają nabożeństwa do miesiąca? - zapytał ksiądz. - Pewnie, że tak, ale dlaczego Turcy? - Właśnie dlatego, że psubraty. - A, jak mi Bóg miły, racja! - odrzekł młodzian spoglądając z podziwieniem na księdza. - Ale miesiąc temu nie winien - zauważył gospodarz - i miło patrzyć, kiedy tak w cichości nocnej omaści swoim światłem drzewa, jakoby je kto srebrem obsypał. Lubię ja okrutnie siedzieć sobie w taką noc, spoglądać ku niebu i wszechmocność boską podziwiać. - A no pewnie, że dusza ludzka leci wówczas niby na skrzydłach ku swemu stwórcy - odparł ksiądz. - Bóg miłosierny stworzył tak samo miesiąc jako i słońce - i to jest wielkie dobrodziejstwo... Bo jeszcze co do słonka, no - to w dzień przecie i tak widno, ale żeby nie było miesiąca, toż by dopiero ludzie, jeżdżąc po nocy, karków nakręcili, nie mówiąc o tym, że w zupełnych ciemnościach i swawola diabelska byłaby jeszcze większa. Na chwilę umilkli i wodzili oczyma po pogodnym niebie, po czym ksiądz zażył tabaki i dodał: - Zakonotujcie sobie waćpanowie w pamięci, jak to dobrotliwa Opatrzność myśli nie tylko o potrzebach, ale i o wygodzie ludzkiej. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im turkot kół, któren w ciszy nocnej wyraźnie doleciał do ich uszu. Pan Cyprianowicz przypodniósł się z przyzby i rzekł: - Jakiegoś gościa Bóg prowadzi, bo swoi wszyscy w domu. Ciekaw jestem, kto to może być? - A nuż kto z wiadomościami od naszych chłopaków! - odpowiedział ksiądz. I powstali wszyscy, a tymczasem wasąg zaprzężony w parę koni wjechał w otwarty kołowrót. - Niewiasta jakowaś na siedzeniu! - zawołał Łukasz Bukojemski. - Prawda! Bryczka objechawszy pół dziedzińca zatrzymała się przed gankiem. Pan Serafin spojrzał na twarz przyjezdnej niewiasty, rozpoznał ją przy blasku księżyca i zakrzyknął: - Panna Sienińska! I prawie na rękach wyniósł ją z wasągu, a ona pochyliła mu się zaraz do kolan i wybuchnęła płaczem. - Sierota - rzekła - która o przytułek prosi i o ratunek!... To rzekłszy poczęła tulić się do jego kolan, obejmować je coraz silniej i łkać coraz żałośniej. Ogarnęło wszystkich tak wielkie zdumienie, że przez chwilę nikt słowa nie mógł przemówić, wreszcie pan Cyprianowicz podniósł ją, przycisnął do serca i zawołał: - Póki mi tchu w nozdrzach, będę ci ojcem, sierotko. Ale cóż się stało? Wypędzili cię z Bełczączki czy jak? - Krzepecki mnie zbił i hańbą groził - odrzekła ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem. Lecz ksiądz Woynowski, który stał tuż przy panu Serafinie, usłyszał odpowiedź, więc porwał się za białą czuprynę i zakrzyknął: - Jezusie Narazeński, królu żydowski!... A czterej panowie Bukojemscy spoglądali z otwartymi ustami i wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, nic nie rozumiejąc. Serca ich poruszył wprawdzie od razu płacz sieroty, ale z drugiej strony pamiętali, że panna Sienińska uczyniła srogą krzywdę ich przyjacielowi Taczewskiemu, pamiętali również nauki księdza Woynowskiego, że przyczyną wszelkiego złego na świecie bywa mulier; więc poczęli następnie patrzyć na się pytającym wzrokiem, jakby w nadziei, że jeśli niejednemu, to drugiemu przyjdzie jako waś wyraźniej sza myśl do głowy. Wreszcie Marek rzekł: - A no, jużci ci Krzepeccy... to my tego Marcjana w każdym razie... czy co? I chwycił się za lewy bok, a za jego przykładem pozostali trzej bracia poczęli także macać rękojeści szabel. Tymczasem pan Cyprianowicz wprowadził panienkę do pokoi i polecił gospodyni, pani Dzwonkowskiej, osobie czułego serca i niepohamowanej wymowy, aby się nią zajęła jak najznakomitszym gościem. Rozkazał oddać jej własną sypialną komnatę, naniecić światła w domu, ognia w kuchni, wyszukać driakwi uspokajającej spazmy i smarowideł na sińce, nagotować polewki winnej i różnych specjałów, samej zaś dziewczynie radził, by położyła się do łóżka, dokąd wszystko miało jej być podane - i wypocząć, odkładając szczegółową rozmowę do jutra. Lecz ona chciała otworzyć zaraz serce przed tymi ludźmi, u których szukała ratunku. Chciała od razu wyrzucić z duszy cały ten ból, który się w niej nagromadził od dawna, i tę niedolę, i wstyd, i upokorzenia, i mękę, w której żyła w Bełczączce. Więc zamknąwszy się z księdzem Woynowskim i - z panem Serafinem, mówiła jakby ze spowiednikiem i z ojcem. Wyznała wszystko: i swój żal za Jackiem, i to, że chciała wyjść za opiekuna tylko dlatego, iż sądziła, że Jacek nią pogardził, i że słyszała od Bukojemskich, jakoby miał żenić się z panną Zbierzchowską; wreszcie opowiedziała, jakie było jej życie, a raczej jaka męka w Bełczączce, więc i dokuczliwą złość panien Krzepeckich, i straszne zaloty Marcjana, i to, co zaszło w dniu ostatnim i co było ostatecznym powodem jej ucieczki. A oni brali się za głowy słuchając. Ksiądz Woynowski, dawny żołnierz, mimo woli sięgał ręką wzorem Bukojemskich do lewego boku, choć już dawno przy nim szabli nie nosił, a zacny pan Serafin co chwila obejmował drżącymi ze wzruszenia dłońmi skronie dziewczyny i powtarzał: - A niech spróbują cię odebrać. Miałem jeno syna, a teraz Bóg mi dał córkę... Lecz księdza Woynowskiego uderzyło najbardziej to, co dziewczyna mówiła o Jacku. Pamiętając wszystko, co zaszło, nie mógł się w tym teraz połapać. Więc myślał, myślał, gładził całą szerokością dłoni mleczną czuprynę, wreszcie zapytał: - Czyś waćpanna wiedziała o liście, jaki nieboszczyk Pągowski napisał do Jacka? - Samam uprosiła opiekuna, aby go napisał. - To już nic nie rozumiem. Czemu tak? - Bom chciała, by wrócił. - Jakoż miał wrócić? - zawołał z pewnym gniewem ksiądz. - List był taki, że właśnie po nim Jacek wyjechał z rozdartym sercem na kraj świata, aby zapomnieć i ten afekt, któryś waćpanna podeptała, wyrzucić z serca. A ona poczęła mrugać ze zdziwienia oczyma i złożyła jak do modlitwy ręce. - Opiekun mi mówił, że to był ojcowski list... Matko Najświętsza! co w nim było? - Wzgarda, obelgi i deptanie po ubóstwie i czci, rozumiesz? Na to z ust dziewczyny wyrwał się krzyk tak bolesny i prawdziwy, że w księdzu zadrżało uczciwe serce. Zbliżył się do dziewczyny, rozchylił jej dłonie, którymi zakryła sobie twarz, i zawołał: - Toś nie wiedziała? - Nie wiedziałam, nie wiedziałam! - I chciałaś, by Jacek wrócił? - Tak! - Na Boga! czemu tak? Wówczas poczęły się jej znów spod przymkniętych powiek sypać łzy, prędkie i obfite, a duże jak perły; twarz jej spłonęła dziewczęcym wstydem; poczęła łowić w rozchylone usta powietrze, serce biło w niej jak w schwytanym ptaku i wreszcie wyszeptała z wysileniem: - Bo go... kocham!... - Bój że się Boga, dziecko! - zakrzyknął ksiądz. Lecz głos załamał mu się w piersi, bo go też dławiły łzy. Ogarnęła go zarazem i radość, i niezmierna litość dla dziewczyny, i zdumienie, że mulier nie jest w tym razie przyczyną wszelkiego złego, ale niewinnym jagnięciem, na które Bóg wie dlaczego spadły takie cierpienia. Więc chwycił ją w ramiona, przycisnął do serca i począł powtarzać raz po raz: - Dziecko moje! dziecko moje! A panowie Bukojemscy przenieśli się tymczasem wraz ze szklenicami i z łagiewką do stołowej izby, wypili sumiennie do dna miód i czekali na księdza i pana Serafina w nadziei, że za ich przybyciem będzie podana wieczerza. Owi wrócili wreszcie ze wzruszeniem w obliczach i ze zroszonymi oczyma. Cyprianowicz odetchnął głęboko raz i drugi, po czym rzekł: - Pani Dzwonkowska kładzie teraz do łóżka niebożątko... Prawdziwie uszom się nie chce wierzyć... Jest i nasza wina, ale Krzepeccy - to już po prostu hańba! wstyd! i tego bezkarnie puścić nie można. - A to i owszem - odpowiedział Marek. - Pogadamy o tym z "Pniakiem". Oj, oj! Po czym zwrócił się do księdza Woynowskiego: - Szczerze nam jej żal, ale tak przecież myślę, że ją Bóg za Jacka pokarał. Nieprawda? A na to ksiądz: - Głupiś waćpan! - No to jakże? Co? Więc staruszek, który miał pełne piersi żalu, począł mówić prędko i zapalczywie o niewinności i męce dziewczyny, jakby chcąc w ten sposób wynagrodzić jej za tę niesprawiedliwość, jakiej się względem niej dopuścił; lecz po upływie pewnego czasu przerwało mu opowiadanie przybycie pani Dzwonkowskiej, która wpadła nagle jak bomba do fortecy. Pani Dzwonkowska miała twarz tak zalaną łzami, jakby ją zanurzyła w pełnym wiadrze, i zaraz od proga poczęła krzyczeć z wyciągniętymi przed się rękoma: - Ludzie, kto w Boga wierzy! pomsty, sprawiedliwości! Na Boga! pleczyki całe w sińcach, bieluchne pleczyki jak opłatek... włoski ma garściami powyrywane, złociste włoski... gołąbek mój najmilszy, kwiatuszek taki kochany! owieczka moja niewinna... Co usłyszawszy, wzruszony już opowiadaniem księdza, Mateusz Bukojemski kiedy nie ryknie, kiedy nie zawtórząmu Marek, Łukasz i Jan... aż służba zleciała się do izby, a psy poczęły szczekać w sieni. Lecz Wilczopolski, który w chwilę potem powrócił z objazdu nocnego stogów, trafił już na inny humor braci. Czupryny ich był zjeżone, oczy zbielały z wściekłości, prawice gniotły rękojeści szabel. - Krwi! - wolał Łukasz. - Dawajcie sam takiego syna! - Bij! - Na szable! I ruszyli jak jeden mąż ku wyjściu, lecz pan Cyprianowicz zaskoczył im ode drzwi. - Stój! - krzyknął - kata, nie szabli, on godzien! I długo musiał pan Serafin uspokajać rozsierdzonych braci. Tłumaczył im, że gdyby zaraz usiekli Marcjana Krzepeckiego, nie byłby to szlachecki, ale zbójecki uczynek. - Wpierw - mówił - trzeba sąsiedztwo objechać, porozumieć się z księdzem Tworkowskim, mieć za sobą opinię szlachty i duchowieństwa, pościągać świadectwa służby z Bełczączki, następnie wnieść sprawę do trybunału, a dopiero gdy wyrok zapadnie, siłą go poprzeć. - Gdybyście (mówił) zaraz Marcjana na szablach roznieśli, nie omieszkałby ojciec Krzepecki rozgłosić, żeście to uczynili w zmowie z panną Sienińską, przez co reputacja jej mogłaby ucierpieć, a was by stary pozwał i zamiast na wyprawę iść, musielibyście po sądach się włóczyć, bo nie będąc jeszcze pod inkwizycją hetmańską, nie moglibyście się od terminów uchylić. Ot, co jest. - Jakże? - pytał z żalem Jan. - To mamy płazem puścić krzywdę tego gołąbka? - Zaś myślicie - zauważył ksiądz - że Marcjanowi Krzepeckiemu mile będzie życie, gdy nad nim infamia albo i topór katowski zawiśnie, a do tego, gdy go wzgarda powszechna otoczy? Gorsza to męka niż prędka śmierć i nie chciałbym ja za wszystkie srebro olkuskie siedzieć teraz w jego skórze. - A jeśli się wykręci? - spytał Marek. - Ojciec jego stary frant, któren już niejeden proces wygrał. - Jeśli się wykręci, to mu Jacek po powrocie do ucha słówko szepnie... Wy jeszcze Jacka nie znacie! dziewczyńskie on ma oczy, ale przezpieczniej spod niedźwiedzicy niedźwiadki wyciągać, nieźli jemu do żywego dojąć. Na to Wilczopolski, który dotychczas milczał, ozwał się ponurym głosem: - Pan Krzepecki już na się wyrok napisał i kto wie, czy powrotu pana Taczewskiego doczeka. - Ale inną rzecz powiem: będzie on pewnikiem chciał zbrojną ręką pannę na powrót brać i wtedy... - Wtedy obaczym! - przerwał pan Cyprianowicz. - A niech jeno spróbuje! To co innego! I trzasnął groźnie szablą, a Bukojemscy poczęli wraz zgrzytać i powtarzać: - Niech spróbuje! niech spróbuje! Lecz Wilczopolski rzekł: - Jeno że waszmościowie na wojnę wyjeżdżacie... - To się zaradzi! - odpowiedział ksiądz Woynowski. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało przybycie piwniczego. Przywiózł on łuby z rzeczami panienki, co, jak mówił, nie przyszło mu bez trudności. Panny Krzepeckie usiłowały bronić i chciały nawet budzić brata, by też nie dawał. Ale dobudzić się go nie mogły, szlachcic zaś wmówił w nie, że trzeba to uczynić i dla ich własnego, i dla braterskiego dobra, inaczej bowiem oskarżone będą o grabież cudzego mienia i wzięte na męki w sądzie. Zlękły się tedy, jako niewiasty nie znające się na prawie, i przyzwoliły. Piwniczy mniemał także, że Marcjan będzie usiłował koniecznie odzyskać pannę, ale nie przypuszczał, by od razu uciekł się do przemocy. - Powstrzyma go od tego - mówił - stary pan Krzepecki, który rozumie, czym pachnie raptus puellae! Nic on jeszcze nie wie, co się stało, ale ja stąd wprost pojadę i całą sprawę mu przedstawię, a to z dwóch przyczyn: raz dlatego, by pohamował pana Marcjana, a po wtóre, że nie chcę być jutro w Bełczączce w chwili, w której pan Marcjan się przebudzi i dowie się, żem to ja ułatwił panience wyjazd. Porwałby się na mnie niechybnie i wówczas jednemu z nas mógłby się casus paskudeus przytrafić. Pan Serafin i ksiądz Woynowski pochwalili roztropność piwniczego i widząc, że człowiek jest życzliwy, a przy tym doświadczony, któren z niejednego pieca chleb jadał i któremu nawet i prawo jest nieobce -zaprosili go do wspólnego sprawy rozważania. Uczyniły się tedy dwie narady, bo drugą złożyli w oficynie panowie Bukojemscy na własną rękę. Pan Cyprianowicz wiedząc, w jaki sposób najłatwiej można pohamować ich mężobójcze zamiary i zatrzymać ich w domu, podesłał im do oficyny spory gąsior zacnego zieleniaka, który też zaraz radzi obsiedli i poczęli wzajem do siebie przepijać. Serca mieli wzruszone, a na myśl mimo woli nasuwały im się wspomnienia owej nocy, w której panna Sienińską po raz pierwszy przestąpiła progi domu w Jedlince. Jęli sobie teraz przypominać, jak to się w niej natychmiast zakochali i jako się przez nią skłócili, a potem unanimitate przeznaczyli ją Stanisławowi Cyprianowiczowi, czyniąc z własnych żądz ciężką dla przyjaźni ofiarę. Wreszcie Mateusz pociągnął wina, wsparł głowę na dłoni, westchnął i rzekł: - Jacek tej nocy na drzewie jako wiewórka siedział. Któż się mógł wówczas domyślić, że to jemu właśnie ją Pan Bóg przeznaczył? - A nam w sieroctwie trwać kazał - dodał Marek. - Pamiętacie - zapytał Łukasz -jak to wtedy pojaśniało od niej we wszystkich izbach? Nie uczyniłoby się jaśniej od stu świec jarzących. A ona to ci sobie wstała, to ci sobie siadła, to ci się uśmiechnęła... A co na cię spojrzała, to ci się tak ciepło w dołyszku robiło, jako byś się grzanego wina napił... Napijmy się i teraz na tę naszą tęskność okrutną. Napili się znów, po czym Mateusz uderzył pięścią w stół i zakrzyknął: - Ej! żeby ona tak tego Jacka nie miłowała! - To i co? - zapytał oburkliwie Jan - to myślisz, żeby się zaraz w tobie zakochała. Patrzcie, jaki mi gładysz! - Dobrze, żeś ty nie kostropaty! - odparł Mateusz. I poczęli na się nieżyczliwie spoglądać. Lecz Łukasz, choć zwykle do zwady wielce pochopny, począł ich godzić. - Ni dla cię, ni dla cię, ni dla każdego z nas - rzekł. - Inszy ją dostanie i do ołtarza powiedzie. - A nam jeno żal i łzy - rzekł Marek. - To się przynajmniej wzajem kochajmy. Nikt nas na świecie nie kocha! nikt... - Nikt! nikt! - powtarzali na przemian, mieszając wino ze łzami. - A ona tam sobie śpi - ozwal się nagle Jan. - Śpi niebożątko! - przywtórzył Łukasz - leży jako ten kwiatuszek kosą podcięty, jako ta owieczka od bezecnego wilka podarta. Bracia rodzeni, zali tego wilka nikt nawet i za kudły nie wytarga? - Nie może być! - zawołali Mateusz, Marek i Jan. I poczęli znów się burzyć, a im więcej pili, tym częściej zazgrzytał to jeden, to drugi albo też pięścią w stół uderzył. - Mam myśl! - zawołał nagle najmłodszy. - Mów! miej Boga w sercu! - Ono, widzicie tak! Przyrzeklim panu Cyprianowiczowi, że "Pniaka" nie rozsiekamy, prawda? - Prawda, ale ty gadaj, nie pytaj! - Wszelako pomścić się za naszą panienkę trzeba. Przyjedzie tu, jako mówili, stary Krzepecki próbować, czy mu pan Cyprianowicz dobrowolnie panny nie wyda. Ale my wiemy, że nie wyda! co? - Nie wyda! nie wyda! - Owóż, jak myślicie? nie wyskoczy-li Marcjan na spotkanie wracającego ojca, żeby obaczyć i rozpytać, czy co wskórał? - Jak Bóg na niebie, tak wyskoczy. A no jest na w pół drogi między Bełczączką a Jedlinką smolarnia tuż przy gościńcu. A żebyśmy tak zaczekali na Marcjana w tej smolarni?... - Dobrze! Ale po co? - Jeno sza! cicho! - Sza!... I poczęli oglądać się po izbie - choć wiedzieli, że prócz nich nie ma w niej żywego ducha - a potem szeptać. Szeptali długo, to głośniej, to ciszej, wreszcie rozpromieniły im się oblicza, dopili duszkiem wina, uściskali się wzajemnie i po cichu, gęsiego, jeden za drugim wynieśli się z izby. Posiodłali w największej ciszy konie i wyprowadzili je za uzdy z podwórza. Minąwszy kołowrót siedli i jechali strzemię w strzemię aż do wielkiego gościńca; tam dopiero Jan, który lubo najmłodszy, objął tym razem komendę nad braćmi, rzekł: - To ja z Markiem zaraz ruszamy do smolarni, a wy tamtą beczkę przywieźcie jeszcze przed dniem. Na polu chwały 23